


Ненавижу тебя, Чарли!

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: в осеннем лесу





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210714209.htm?oam#more6) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Персонажи:** черника, боярышник ( )
> 
>  **Категория:** джен с намёком
> 
>  **Жанр:** юмор, крэк, стёб

✖ ✖ ✖

— Ненавижу тебя, Чарли! — донеслось из кустов черники. — Чтоб ты сдох, идиотина!

— Детка, успокойся, — отозвался боярышник.

— Успокойся? Я уже полчаса тут сижу из-за тебя! Ненавижу!

— Я вообще-то тоже тут не загораю.

— Убью! Доползу до тебя и убью!

— Ну Эггзи, ну ладно тебе, сколько можно злиться? Посмотри, какая погода хорошая, природа красивая, скоро, надеюсь, закончим и домой пойдём, м?

— Вот уж нет, я отсюда иду прямиком жить к маме! Навсегда! Мама меня хотя бы любит.

— Начинается, — прошептал куст боярышника.

— Что ты сказал? А ну повтори!

— Я тебя тоже люблю!

— Если бы ты, сволочь, меня любил, я не сидел бы тут сейчас с очком, которое болит так, будто меня мячом для регби изнасиловали.

— ...

— Молчишь? Стыдно? Тебе должно быть стыдно, ботаник хренов!

— Ну я серьёзно думал, что эти грибы съедобные! Так на лисички похожи.

— Ненавижу тебя и твоих лисичек! — заколыхались возмущённо кусты черники.

— Эггзи? Эггзи, ты что, ползёшь ко мне? Догонялки на карачках с голым задом — плохая идея!

Лес таинственно молчал. Куст боярышника трясся от страха.


End file.
